


Sunrise

by Storm89



Series: Into the Night [1]
Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: 1 year after the film ended, After the Movie, Alternate Universe, But its also fanfiction, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Racism towards Rats, Ratigan is very smitten by Isabelle, Sexy Time, There is also singing in here., Thievery, alot of cursing, part of a series, they r rodents and its disney, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: She was a criminal, a thief to be exact. Who knew she was going to fall for the Napoleon of Crime? RatiganXOC R&R Will be changed to M for later chapters. Updated weekly.





	1. Prologue

Isabelle watched as all the lavishly dressed guests came into the ballroom.

As a thief, she has to observe the individuals she going to rob from.

Most of the mice here had so much money that they won’t miss a couple hundreds or thousands. Isabelle giggled to herself; she always likes to think big.

Isabelle was a light brown mouse with odd eyes; her right eye was green and her left eye was blue. If anything, she looked fragile, which was laughable since she was anything but. She was what her cousin Neil called; "overly masculine". She fidgeted in her blue gown, not used to wearing formal dresses like these. She watched as a new guest came in and her eyebrows rose in interest.

The guest was a distinguished looking rat, dressed in a black suit along with a opera cape, cravat and a top hat. She watched as strut in, smiling slightly as he saw someone and went straight to that person. It turned out to be an older woman mouse, who she realized was Madam Boucherie.

God, she hated that woman. She was a madam in one of the most well-known brothels in London, which her friend Rose used to be a part of. From Rose's stories, she sounded like an incredibly cruel woman.

As she continued to watch the rat guest and Boucherie talking, she can help but find the rat incredibly...attractive. She growled to herself, feeling like she wanted him...that she just had to have him.  
She got up and walked towards them, deciding to make herself known.

***

Raitgan sighed as he pulled out his cigarette holder and put it in his mouth. It’s been a year since his fall from the clock tower and since his thugs (some of them managing to escape) found him. They found him in the Thames River and quickly took him back to the hideout, which for some reason, Basil didn't even look into. Even Fidget, who survived his fall, came back to working for him. It was mostly because they had nowhere else to go.

He decided to go to this party mostly for information. You could find out all the news in London, both good and bad. He decided to talk to Madam Boucherie, who knows all about London gossip and news.

"Madam Boucherie, could I trouble you for a light?"

"Of course not, Professor." she drawled, giving him a sultry smile. Ratigan looked around at the other guest while Madam Boucherie got a match. He closed his eyes as he knelt for the match, inhaling it when it was lit and murmured a thanks.

"Your welcome."

Ratigan snapped his eyes open when he realized it was a different voice speaking to him. He looked in front of him and saw a young pretty brown mouse in a blue gown, looking quite smugly at him. When he look at her eyes, (which he noticed were different colors), he felt a wave of heat go through him and he could see clearly that she felt it as well as she stared at him.

Their moment was broken by Madam Boucherie cough, who looked insulted by the other mouse’s interference. The younger mouse looked annoyed at her and looked back at Ratigan with a smile. She started to walk away, with Ratigan watching her. He then went right after her, trying not to bump into anyone, grabbing her wrist. She looked back at him with surprise on her face.

The two just stared at each other, both not saying anything. Finally, Ratigan broke the silence.

"Would you accompany me for a dance, my dear lady?"

The mouse smiled at him and walked closer to him, her head meeting to the middle of his chest.

"Of course."

Ratigan gently took her to the middle of the ballroom, where other mice were dancing. He put one of his hands on the small of her back and the other taking her hand in his. They started a slow waltz, smiling as they looked in each other’s eyes.

"If I may ask, what is your name, miss?"

The mouse smiled at him shyly.

"Isabelle."

"Isabelle" he repeated, as if tasting her name. "I believe it originated in Hebrew, which means "My god is a vow". However, the pronunciation of your name is French, with the word belle, which means beautiful."

Isabelle looked amused by the information, but smiled at him.

"Are you a scholar or a teacher, sir?"

"Why yes, I'm actually a Professor."

He stepped back and bowed, which made her giggle.

"I am Professor Padraic J. Ratigan." he said, kissing her hand, and going back into place.

"Ah, a fellow Irishman. I'm Irish myself." she said smiling.

"But you didn't come Ireland yourself, did you?" he said, noticing her accent didn't sound European at all.

"True, I actually come from America, but I came here to see family. I have to say, London is quite an interesting place."

Ratigan chuckled as they continued to dance, just staring into each other’s eyes, enjoying the sheer intimacy that they were feeling. Suddenly, they heard the bell ring the hour and Isabelle looked at the time.

"Bollocks." she said under her breath, making Ratigan quirk an eyebrow.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." she said apologetically, which made the rat smirk.

"Does your spell end at midnight?" he said, making her smile.

"No, but I have something important to do. I'm very sorry."

"Well, then..."he said, bowing once more and kissing her hand, "I hope we meet again, Miss Isabelle."

Isabelle smiled softly at the large rat.

"So do, Professor, so do I."

She then left the ballroom quickly, thinking of the gentlemanly rat she met.


	2. Chapter 1

Isabelle sat on one of the buildings in London, smiling at the headline of the newspaper she’s reading.

"BLACK MASK THIEF STRIKES AGAIN!"

Isabelle laughed loudly, throwing the newspaper in the air, watching it drift down. She's only been in London for a year and she's already making a name for herself. She pulled off some good jobs, each one getting more challenging and each one getting her and her team more loot.

She worked with two of her cousins; Neil (who was the brains of the operations) and Abigail and three friends; Thomas, Klaus and Rose. It was actually Abigail's idea for the disguise, to wear completely black cloth and mask with a mesh where her eyes were. It camouflaged her surroundings, it enabled easy movement for her and it gave the police a certain outlook on her. It worked well so far.

However, her recent thoughts kept going back to the rat she met at the ball last week. He was very charming, but she could also feel that he could quite be...malicious. She wondered how a rat as himself managed to get himself into that class; from what she knows, rat aren't even considered equal to mice. She scowls, thinking that's the dumbest thing she ever heard. She knows her best friend, Thomas (who is also a rat), had hard times and she got equal hard times for just being his friend. But it was worth it, it was all worth it.

Isabelle shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She had to get to work.

She put the mask over her head, feeling the material send tingles in her body. Checking if she had everything on her and the bag she slung over her shoulder doesn't have any holes, she got on her feet and looked at the scenery of London.

There was a rumor that there was a lot of loot somewhere in the sewers, near the waterfront. There was supposed to be gold, jewels and much, much more. It sounded like a treasure trove and Isabelle thought it was worthy of her attention.

Isabelle breathed in and jumped off the ledge of the rooftop, somersaulting to a ledge to another, giggling to herself.

She can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another chapter, this time showing what Isabelle's criminal name is, that she works with a team, shes still thinking about Ratigan and she has a friend who is a rat. I'm also showing that's she very acrobatic, like a gymnast. She is very stealth like when shes on a job or in a fight. Also, I,m giving an idea for her thief outfit, its kinda like a ninja outfit, except she has a mesh covering for her eyes, since they are very distinctive and she walks barefoot, she has cloth covering her feet. I guess you readers know wheres she going, if you don't, well...I'm not going to tell you, just have to stay tuned!
> 
> I don't own GMD or Ratigan, believe me, if I did, there would have been a sequel and he would have been back!
> 
> Isabelle is mine though!
> 
> REVIEWS ARE LOVED!


	3. Chapter 2

Isabelle was in the sewers, moving very quietly and staying in the shadows. So far, she hasn't seen anyone, not even any guards.

 

When she got to the end of the sewers, she saw a barrel with an R over the doorway. She quietly got down from her perch and kept into the shadows to the doorway. When she looked inside, her eyes widened and sparkled.

 

Inside was a lavishly bright room, with a champagne fountain, a throne and to her utter delight; crown jewels that sparkled in the light. Looking quickly to see if there was anybody there, she moved swiftly inside, hiding in the corners. She then got in front of the jewels, seeing the ones that sparkled a lot and putting them in her bag. She giggled to herself as she thought of the riches they could get from these jewels. She was so ingrained in her thoughts that she didn't hear or see the small figure coming into the room.

 

"What the-"

 

Isabelle looked behind her, her fur standing on end, and saw a bat with a crippled wing, a peg leg and a dark cap. Isabelle cursed under her breath, chastising herself for not noticing the bat. He suddenly began to yell.

 

"Thief! Thief! Theirs a thi-Ugh!"the bat yelled out, his sentence cut off when Isabelle kicked him in the face. She heard more people coming and quickly hid behind the throne. She heard them coming in and some gasped when they saw the bat groaning on the floor.

 

"What happened to Fidgit?" she heard someone said

 

"He hollered that there was thief here. Spread out, he can't be far."

 

Isabelle looked behind the throne, at the direction of the doorway. She saw about 10 thugs all around looking for her. She sighed; knowing that she has to fight her way out, stealth wasn't going to cut it.

 

She reached into her pocket and put on the claws Abigail made for her. They looked like curved fingernails but were each connected on strings. So all she had to do was put her fingers in each claw and then tied the string around her wrist.

 

As she strapped them on, she sighed and put the bag over her shoulder. She took another deep breath and quickly came out of her hiding place, slashing at the first thug she saw.

 

Isabelle slashed, kicked and punched her way through, ignoring the cries of pain, the flesh she tore and the bones she felt break. She was half way to the door when she suddenly felt someone grab her right wrist in a strong grip and yanked her back. He then started to bend her wrist backwards, making her shriek in pain. She felt the man stiffened for a moment and then he suddenly grabbed her mask, tearing it off. She got a look at her assailant and gasped.

 

Staring at her with an expression of complete surprise that mirrored her own was Professor Ratigan!

 

They stared at each other for a full minute until Isabelle slashed the arm that was holding her, making him let go and crying out in pain. She dashed to the doorway, telling to herself over and over that she was going to make it.

 

That was when one of the thugs got in front of her and hit her in the head with a chair.

 

Pain exploded in Isabelle's head as she fell to the ground hard. Her vision was blurred as she tried to stand up, only falling to the floor again. She looked up and saw Ratigans face out of focus; she could tell he looked at her with a curious look.

 

Then, all she saw was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a bit of action and Isabelle will fight tooth and nail to get out of any situation. One of the people I based Isabelle on was catwoman, hence the thievery and the claws. Gotta love catwoman!
> 
> So, in this chapter, Isabelle beats up Fidgit and half of Ratigans boys and slashes his arm. I kinda show the violence in her. Violence runs deep into Isabelle's family, I will explain that later. The reason I put Ratigan stiffened when he heard her in pain was because she shrieked like a woman and they didn't think a woman would rob them or do that much damage, yeah right!
> 
> So now shes knocked out, which I left on a cliffhanger. Sorry to do this to you readers, just stay tuned!
> 
> I don't own GMD or Ratigan (pouts at that), only Isabelle I own.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late, I just felt so lousy on Thursday, so i didn't post it. So sorry! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

When Isabelle woke up, her head was pounding and vision was blurry.

 

She shook her head, trying to focus. That was when she noticed she was on top of something soft. When her vision cleared a little, her eyes widened at her surroundings.

 

She was in a lavishly decorated room, like the rich she stole from. She touched her head, feeling bandages wrapped around it. She also noticed she was wearing what seems to be a white nightgown. Her thief outfit and her other tools weren't near her. She growled in annoyance, then remembering who she last saw before she passed out.

 

"Did he actually help me?" she thought, deciding to speak to the rat professor. She threw the covers off and swung her feet to the floor. As she stood up she suddenly felt very dizzy and fell to her knees.

 

"Hey, you're not supposed to be up!"

 

She looked beside her and saw the bat she kicked earlier, along with two mice and a lizard. They all looked like they wanted to help her, but at the same time, looked too scared to go near her. She got a pretty good idea why.

 

Isabelle looked at them with suspicion, and then moaned; even glaring hurt her head.

 

"Why...am I here?" she asked, as she slowly got up with a groan and sat on the bed.

 

"The boss brought you here." the lizard said "And we're supposed to make you as comfortable as possible, he told us."

 

Isabelle nodded; noticing the chubby mouse with a cigar in his mouth looked nervous and wouldn't look at her.

 

"Hey." she said, making him jump, “You're the one who hit me with the chair."

 

He slowly nodded, nervously chewing on his cigar. But Isabelle smiled at him and waved her hand ion a dismissal gesture.

 

"Ah, you were smart; it dropped me like a rock. Hurt like hell, though. What’s your name?"

 

"Er, Francis, Miss." he said, looking a little easier and tipping his hat off to her. Isabelle looked at the others, waiting for them to give out their names.

 

"Tony, Miss." the skinny mouse said in the sweater.

 

"Bill, Miss." the lizard said, smiling lightly at her. She then looked at the bat who was glaring at her (with his good eye, the other was swollen shut), which made her smile slyly.

 

"I take it you're Fidget. At least, that's what I heard the other call you."

 

Fidget nodded, looking at Isabelle with a disgruntled expression. She then looked at the trio.

 

"So, the Professor helped me, huh?"

 

They all nodded, remembering after she was knocked out.

_Francis just stood stunned with the broken chair in his hands as he looked at the unconscious thief._

_"It-It was a woman?" he said, not going near her in fear she could just spring up and attack again. Almost half of the thugs were groaning in pain, while the other half just stared at Isabelle._

_"What should we do with her, Professor?" Bill asked, looking at Ratigan, who was still clutching his injured arm. He walked over to Isabelle, looking at her curiously with his head tilted in question. He then sighed; bending down and picking her up in his arms, much to his thug’s surprise._

_"Louis." he said, looking at one of the mice that was uninjured. "I want you to fix her up and then fix all of the others."_

_"Wait, we're helping her?" Fidget said, a black eye already forming on his face, while Ratigan looked at him with annoyance._

_"Yes, Fidget, we are. I'm a little curious about our guest and I would like to-"_

_His sentence was cut off when they all heard a clunk. They looked down and saw a knife on the ground. When Ratigan moved Isabelle in his arms, they saw two more knives come out from her clothing. They all looked at each other with wide eyes, wondering what else the thief had on._

 

Isabelle stared at the men, who still looked nervous being around her.

 

"So, someone patched me up and his boys too, huh? Um, what happened to my clothes, the black outfit that I was wearing, along with the things in it? Where are they?"

 

That was when they took a step away from her, looking at each other. They remembered all the stuff they took off of her. All of it.

_Ratigan sat in the throne room, smoking a cigarette. So far Louis patched him, his thugs and Isabelle already. He looked at the table in front of him, with all the things that Isabelle had inside her clothing._

_Ten Knives._

_Two Walker Colt Revolvers._

_A lock and pick kit._

_Cat-claws._

_The trio and Fidget looked nervously at Ratigan, who raised an eyebrow at her equipment. They were all thinking the same thoughts._

_For a thief, she carried more things for an assassin._

 

Isabelle smirked at the thugs’ nervousness; they must have looked at her equipment. Her smirk widened when she saw that Fidget was still glaring at her.

 

"You know, Fidget, I'm sorry I knocked your block off like that, but you would have blown my cover, which you did. I had to shut you up somehow. No hard feelings, eh?"

 

The trio snickers as Fidget just glared harder at her. They all jumped when the door opened, revealing Ratigan, without his jacket and cape. His arm was also bandaged as well.

 

"That will be all. I will like to speak to our guest." he said, giving Isabelle a sly smile. The nodded and quickly left the room, leaving the two criminals alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is another chappie! You know those three guys that were trying to calm Ratigan down when Bartholomew(that drunk mouse) called him a rat? I know the lizard guy is name Bill, I don't know the other two, so I just call them Francis and Tony. They are going to have a bigger part here than in the film. Yeah, Fidget doesn't like her, because she knocked him out. The boys are scared of her because of the mayhem she caused before she got knocked out.
> 
> Louis is just a thug I made that knows some medical knowledge, a guy like Ratigan needs to have at least someone that works with him that knows to patch up people.
> 
> So, two flashbacks, one with Ratigan helping Isabelle and the other one with looking at her arsenal. Ratigan isn't helping her at the goodness of his heart; he's just curious about her, since the way he first met her.
> 
> So I ended this on another cliffhanger, you just have to stay tuned!
> 
> I don't own Ratigan or his boys, just Isabelle! Comments are loved!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, i need to work a better schedule, life is kicking my ass.

The two stared at each other for a while, feeling both rather awkward. The silence was broken when Ratigan cleared his throat.

"You know, it actually makes sense in a way."

Isabelle quirked a eyebrow as she looked at him strangely.

"How is that?"

Ratigan chuckled as he smiled at her.

"Most of the guest’s jewelry seemed to have mysteriously...disappeared that night."

Isabelle giggled to herself and then cringed as pain shot through her head. She groaned as she clutched her head and when she looked up again, Ratigan was in front of her with a glass of water, which she took graciously. Isabelle then looked at Ratigan carefully; her eyes then widening and she laughed softly.

"Oh my lord, I just realized who you are."

Ratigan grabbed a chair and sat in front of Isabelle, his hands folded in his lap.

"Do you?"

She nodded, giving him a sheepish smile.

"You’re the Napoleon of Crime, a criminal mastermind I think they call it."

Ratigan smiled broadly, showing his really sharp teeth.

"Sorry that I didn't know who you were before, I only been in London for a year."

Ratigan held up his hand, shaking his head.

"No matter, my dear. I have to say though, I think if you did know who I was, you wouldn't have tried to rob me."

Isabelle then gave him an impish smile with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know about that, I think it will be a great challenge to steal from the Napoleon of Crime.” She said with a devilish smile, which Ratigan could only smile back at.

Ratigan couldn’t help but think that the thief had savvy and guts, which seemed to work perfectly together. Not to mention her expert sneakiness, he couldn't believe he didn't figure it out when he first met her. His ears perked up when he watched as she stood up on shaky legs.

"Well, thank you for helping me, but I must get going." she said, taking a step and then swooning on her feet. Ratigan quickly got up and caught her before she fell on the floor.

"But you are not fully healed." he said, as he gently placing her on the bed. "You must stay here."

She looked up at him with a shocked expression, her ears down.

"Here? With you?"

He nodded and then looked at her amusement.

"Yes, unless there is some way that you could leave the room without inflicting further injury to yourself."

She glared at him, knowing what he said was true. She can’t even walk without feeling dizzy. She sighed, feeling slightly defeated and depressed. Ratigan knelt down to her level, taking her hands in his and smiling.

"Now, now, my dear, I assure you, I am pleasant company...that is, if you don't upset me."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at that last part, but shrugged it off; she probably find out later anyway.

"Can I least send a letter to my family?"

Ratigan pulled back, confusion etched on his face.

"You work with others?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yes, I work with two cousins and three friends. You can’t go and rob someone without some help."

Ratigan nodded, knowing that whatever crime you do; you need a plan and a few helping hands.

"My cousin, Neil and my friend, Thomas...they are really protective and the last thing I need for them to do is worry and to start bashing heads into the walls."

She noticed the strange expression Ratigan gave her and she gave him a sheepish smile.

"They could be...pretty violent."

Ratigan stood up, looking at the mouse woman in front of him. He remembers all the weapons they took off of her and the chaos she created when she tried to escape. Now she mentions that two of the people she works with are violent. Now, he’s even more curious of his guest. He smiled at her, nodding.

"Of course. I'll get Fidget to deliver it."

Isabelle smiled up at him and sat on the bed.

"Thank you."

Ratigan turned to leave until Isabelle called out his name, making him turn around.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Professor, you might want to check your pockets now and again. I have a habit of taking things that aren't mine." she said with a sly smile, holding up Ratigan’s dinner bell (which he got another one since Basil took his original one.)

Ratigan stared at the bell in shock as he patted his pockets, realizing that she swiped it without him noticing. He then walked up to her, giving her a smile that was anything but friendly.

"Please refrain from doing that, Miss Isabelle." he said in a serious tone as he snatched his bell away. Isabelle nodded that damnable sweet smile on her face.

"Oh and you may refer to me as Ratigan."

"Of course...Ratigan." she said with the smile still on her face.

Ratigan then left the room, wondering how Isabelle took his bell without him noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s with Ratigan and Isabelle talking, both realizing what their careers are. Also, showing a little insight with Isabelle's team and Ratigans reaction to it. Also, showing Isabelle as the balls to take stuff away from Ratigan. I was originally going to have her swipe his watch but I think the bell will be better.
> 
> I kinda like the way I wrote Ratigan saying that he's pleasant company, but at the same time, warning Isabelle if she upsets him.
> 
> Yeah, I’m bringing that dumb cat, Felicia, back into the story. She somehow survived that dog attack and she got roughed up. She came back to Ratigan and he got another bell for her. I'm gonna put Isabelle meeting her somewhere in the story.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schedule is so out of whack, due to life and stress and i am so sorry. So i,m gonna put in 3 chapters today. Enjoy!

Isabelle sat on the bed, giving out a long sigh. She's been in Ratigan lair for days now and she feel hideously bored.

 

A couple of days ago, she sent a letter to her group, which Ratigan read over to make sure she didn't say anything about his hideout. He raised an eyebrow at some of the content of her letter. It read;

 

_Dear Family and Friends;_

_I went into the wrong place at the wrong time and got hurt in the process. Apparently, it was the home of the gentleman I met in the ball that I went to. He has been nice enough to help me. So, don't worry, I'm fine and I'll see you all soon. Now, a word to each of you._

_Neil, don't panic. I can handle myself , so don't go charging like an idiot._

_Thomas, try not to get into any fights and you stay calm!_

_Abigail, do not panic, don't go into hysteria._

_Rose, be nice to Neil and do not touch any of my things._

_Klaus, do not blow up my room or anyone else's! If you do, I swear to God, I will beat you till hell wont have it again!_

_So, take care , my loves._

_Sincerely, Isabelle Claire Cassidy_

Needless to say, Ratigan looked at her with bemusement, probably wondering just what type of people she works with.

 

Isabelle sighed as she flopped down on her bed, wondering where the handsome rat was. She suddenly blushed, wondering where that thought came from. Yes, he was handsome, very handsome and he was charming and he was nice to her but from all the stories she heard of him, he did some horrible things. Still, he treated her wish politeness and respect, not what you really expect from a villain like him.

 

Isabelle hummed to herself; maybe Ratigan's minions could provide some entertainment for her.

 

Later, Ratigan came into his hideout, wondering where his thugs were and how Isabelle is feeling.

 

He shook his head at the thought, he wasn't concerned about her. He was just curious about her, mostly wanting to know how much loot she has stolen. Never mind that she could be pleasant company, never mind that she could hold a decent conversation with him, never mind that she was so pretty with those dual colored eyes.

 

Ratigan groaned to himself; he was giving himself a migraine from all these thoughts.

 

His ears perked up when he heard loud laughter. He followed the sound and froze when he saw it was coming from Isabelle's bedroom. As he got closer, he heard Isabelle's voice along with his thugs.

 

"Oi, Bill." he heard her say "Be gentle, gentle."

 

"You heard the miss, Bill." the voice belonging to Francis "Be gentle."

 

Ratigan's mind swam with images and ideas as he heard them talking. His fur bristled and he slammed the door open.

 

"What is going on here?"

 

He saw Bill and Francis on one side of Isabelle's bed while Fidget and Tony were on the other side; Isabelle sat on the bed cross-legged with a pencil in her hand. They were all staring at Ratigan with wide eyes until Isabelle suddenly squeaked when a pencil hit her her. Ratigan blinked in confusion and looked up, startled by what he saw.

 

There were about ten pencils stuck in the ceiling. That's when he realized they were talking about pencils, not what he was thinking. He suddenly blushed as his ears perked down, embarrassed from his scandalous thoughts.

 

"Whats the matter?" Isabelle asked, tilting her head in question. That's when she noticed how embarrassed he looked and her ears perked up in realization.

 

"What the bloody hell did you think we were doing?" she shrieked making Ratigan blush harder and the boys snickered, which quickly died when Ratigan glared at them.

 

"Out" he said, which they quickly nodded and nearly ran out of the room.

 

"Thanks for the good time, boys!" she called out, while Ratigan just stared at her. She then held up a pencil to him, smiling sweetly.

 

"Would you like to try, Professor?" she asked, rolling the last r in professor with a purr, "It’s fun."

 

Ratigan just looked at her in disbelief and rolled his eyes, leaving the room, hearing the thief laugh loudly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, with some insight with Isabelle's team, some of their names and how she is with them. I will explain the thing about Klaus later, with what Isabelle meant with that. So, in this chapter, I put that they are both attracted to each other but won’t admit to themselves.
> 
> Augh, who wouldn't be attracted to a charming, sophisticated rat with a suave voice? Come on!
> 
> So, Isabelle is getting along with the boys and Ratigan gets the wrong idea. I got the pencil idea from a "How I met your mother" episode with Barney, Marshall, and Ted throwing pencils into the ceiling in a bar.
> 
> Yeah, Isabelle can be a bit childish and that's why Ratigan walks out of the room like that
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan or his boys, just Isabelle!


	7. Chapter 6

Ratigan walked out of his study, his ears twitching from the lack of noise in his lair. He didn't need any of his thugs today or Fidget, so they were out. He thinks Isabelle is still resting. She wasn't fully healed yet; she could walk around now, but not for long or else she gets dizzy.

 

Thinking about the thief made Ratigan feel...conflicted. He at first was curious about her, now he enjoyed her company. These past few weeks she's been here, she got along with his thugs, mostly because she acted more like a man then a woman. Yet he couldn't deny that was pretty...very pretty.

 

A smell of pine brought him out of his thoughts. He sniffed the air, realizing it came from the kitchen. He walked to the area, noticing that the floor looked wet. Just as he was about to walk in, Isabelle suddenly popped up from behind the table, startling him.

 

"W-What are you doing?" he asked, trying to calm himself. She shrugged, putting the sponge she was holding in the sink.

 

"I was bored, so I decided to clean your floor, it needs a good hand scrubbing, not to mention these dirty dishes." she said, waving her arms to the dirty dishes in the sink. Ratigan has long ago assigned a system with his thugs with domestic work, but it seems to have fallen behind.

 

Ratigan watched as Isabelle started to wash the dishes, walking towards her, watching her and noticing her attire. She was wearing pants, a man’s shirt and a handkerchief wrap around her head; she also barefoot. He remembered he gave her some dresses to wear, but she refused, saying she wasn't comfortable in wearing them. He thought it was a shame; he remembered her in the gown when he first met her, how nice she looked in it. He threw that thought to the side, he shouldn't think of her like that.

 

"I was wondering, my dear, where exactly you come from?" he asked, his voice like silk.

 

Isabelle looked up at him and smiled, then looking back at the dishes.

 

"I don't see the harm in that."

 

She gave a deep breath and began;

 

"I come from America, originally from Texas. I lived in a small town there called Clearwater. The town...was incredibly violent, murder, beating and whatever crimes there were a natural occurrence. By the time you're four years old, you have to know how to fight and use a gun. It was basic survival over there, especially if you’re a girl. A girl just ain’t safe over there."

 

Isabelle stole a glance at Ratigan, who had no expression on his face, although there was no malice in his eyes, just undivided attention.

 

"My father was a kind man; there was at times I wondered just how he even survived in this town, being so kind and all."

 

She chuckled to herself as she remembered her father and his actions.

 

"My father wanted a son, but he had me instead. So, he raised me as though I was a boy. He taught me to hunt, shoot and fight like I was his son."

 

Ratigan nodded, realizing that's probably why she acts so manly.

 

"He also taught me important lessons; I think the most important one was to never judge someone from their looks or species."

 

Her face turned sad and she looked down.

 

"He died when I was 10. He got shot when he was trying to help someone."

 

She then looked up and continued, her hands meticulously washing the dishes.

 

"My grandmother was a really smart lady; she constantly made me and my cousins read books and learn different languages. I know how to speak five languages because of that crazy old lady."

 

She heard Ratigan chuckled at her comment and smiled.

 

"But, my father was my best teacher; it was because of him that I have found Thomas, my best friend in the world."

 

Ratigan tilted his head in question, remembering that she mentioned a Thomas in her letter, who part of her group.

 

"Why is that, my dear?"

 

Isabelle looked at Ratigan with a kind smile.

 

"Because he's a rat."

 

She looked down at the dishes again, missing Ratigan's completely shocked look.

 

"I know that rats are not considered equal to mice, but that's a load of cock and bull to me. Thomas got hurt a lot because not only was he a rat, but he also mute."

 

Isabelle sighed as she stopped washing, her eyes downcast.

 

"Some of the town mice were...awful to him and it just...pissed me off something awful. I don't see any difference between us, just that they're bigger than us."

 

She looked up at Ratigan, a little surprised that he was looking at her with a grave expression.

 

"It’s so idiotic." she continued "Thomas is smart and he's a real sweetheart. I mean, I love him like a brother and I trust him with my life. Hell, he even came here with me to London. I have no reason to distrust him."

 

She then saw Ratigan's face changed to an odd look; it was one of softness and appreciation. He then gave her a small smile as he put his fingers under his chin, tilting it.

 

"I think you are a very kind woman to think like this, not many others do. Its seems you are a very attractive woman, inside and out."

 

Ratigans statement made her blush, which he thought was the cutest thing he ever saw. She then stepped back, scratching her neck.

 

"Er, well...I-I'm going to clean t-the...throne room." she stammered, quickly leaving the room, leaving a bemused Ratigan behind. He wonders if he will ever meet her friend, Thomas.

 

He frowns, knowing the abuse that rats have to endure,himself included. It seems that this Thomas was lucky to have a friend like Isabelle.

 

Suddenly, a thought struck him.

 

What if he had a friend like Isabelle before he was a criminal, someone who kind and trusted him?

 

Would he have been different?

 

Would he have been a Napoleon of Crime?

 

He shook his head, tossing that thought away. It was useless to think things like that.

 

But still...he wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a chapter with Isabelle giving some background info on herself, including that her best friend is a rat. Isabelle's town I got influenced from is Sin City, the comic by Frank Miller. Her town is crazy like that. Also, she cleans when she's bored.
> 
> I agree with miss WingsOfASong on that rats are not considered equal to mice in society, so I have a feeling that Ratigan had a lot of hard times. A mouse like Isabelle is rare, and he thinks what could have happened if he met someone like her.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	8. Chapter 7

Fidget went into Ratigan lair, and the smell of baked goods hit him. Hr smacked his lips as he followed the smell, realizing Isabelle must be baking.

 

They all learned that Isabelle had quite a hand in baking; cookies, cakes and pies she was all great in.

 

Fidget saw Isabelle head pop out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw him.

 

"Howdy there, Fidget. Come on over, I need another taster."

 

Fidget went into the kitchen and saw Bill, Frances and Tony sitting at the table, eagerly waiting for Isabelle's baked goods. They watched as Isabelle put some dark cookies with a red center on the table and they all went for a grab of it.

 

"Hold it!" Isabelle yelled, making all of them freeze.

 

"Take one calmly." she instructed watching them take one cookie slowly.

 

"Bite into it.", which they did.

 

"Now chew and savor it." which they did and groaned at the taste.

 

"Whats in it, Miss?" Bill asked which made Isabelle smirk.

 

"It’s chocolate with raspberry filling, it good, eh?" she responded, which they all nodded enthusiastically at.

 

"Like having an orgasm in your mouth?" she said sweetly, snickering when Tony coughed and the other just stared embarrassingly at her. They were still not used to her unconventional language, sometimes she just threw them. Isabelle then sat down and looked at the boys.

 

"Boys, what is your Ratigan's story? Who was he before I met him?" she asked, they boys all looking at each other and shrugging. They might as well tell her since she was already comfortable here.

 

For the next half hour, the boys told her of Ratigan's "illustrious" career, the Diamond Jubilee job, the battle with Basil and Basil himself. Isabelle listened quietly and then raised an eyebrow when Fidget said that he doesn't like to be called a rat.

 

"Why?" she asked.

 

Fidget shrugged and said "The boss just doesn't think he's a rat, so he say he’s a mouse."

 

Isabelle blinked and scrunched her face in confusion.

 

"But that's stupid!" she exclaimed, making all the men look at her bug-eyed.

 

"Come on, it is." she continued "He's a rat, plain and simple. He lives in the sewers; therefore he’s a sewer rat. Why the bloody hell would he say something as stupid as saying he's a mouse, while its so damn obvious he's a rat?"

 

That's when Isabelle noticed the boys suddenly looked very scared and were looking behind her. She turned around and saw Ratigan looking down at her with a stern expression on his face with his arms folded. That was when she realized he heard everything she said.

 

He breathed in deeply and said "Since you are new here, I will let that slide...once."

 

He then curtly turned around and left; with Isabelle suddenly getting up after him and grabbing his cloak, making him look at her.

 

"What’s wrong with being a rat?" she asked, making Ratigan blanched at her and the boys gasped, who were watching from the kitchen.

 

"Miss Isabelle-"

 

"No, Ratigan, what’s wrong with being a rat? Why are you pretending to be something you're not? Its stupid."

 

Ratigans hackles rise and his fur bristles as he stepped closer to her, his size towering over her.

 

"You're on dangerous ground, Isabelle."

 

Isabelle just glared up at him, her paws on her hips.

 

"Why? Because I'm saying the truth? Because I'm telling you what you are, a sewer rat?"

 

Suddenly, Ratigan grabbed Isabelle by the throat and pulled her to his face, his teeth bared and his eyes filled with rage.

 

"I AM NOT A RAT!" he roared, making Isabelle sneer at him and yell back.

 

"Yes, you are! You are a sewer rat! You're a goddamn coward, Ratigan!"

 

She gasped when his hand went tighter around her throat, but she continued.

 

"You're a goddamn coward because you don't accept who you are! You are a rat, Ratigan! You. Are. A. Sewer. Rat!" she screamed making Ratigan growl loudly and throwing Isabelle to the wall, making her hit it hard and crumple to the floor.

 

There was dead silence in the room except for Ratigan's labored breathing. Isabelle slowly got up with a groan and coughed, spitting a blotch of blood on the floor. She then gave Ratigan a hateful glare.

 

"Coward." she said roughly, walking to her room and slamming the door.

 

The boys stared at the direction Isabelle went and then looked at the Professor, who seemed to wake up from his angry state. He first looked shocked at what he done and then looked the blot of blood that Isabelle spit out. He rubbed his temple and cursed under his breath, walking quickly to his room, also slamming the door.

 

The boy looked at each other with scared looks, wondering what’s going to happen between Isabelle and Ratigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I put Isabelle addressing Ratigans's worse pet peeve and he reacts badly towards it and she doesn't back down. He hurts Isabelle and it seems he regrets his action. I put that's he coughing up blood because he squeezed her throat and made it raw.
> 
> This chapter first started with an image in my head, with Ratigan having Isabelle by the throat, all pissed off and Isabelle is just pissed off at him, and then this chapter was made. Yeah, Isabelle doesn't like it when people lie about themselves, particularly of their species. She's the type of person who breaks down walls to get to people, even if they push her back.
> 
> I'm so cruel to leave this on a cliffhanger, but I'm busy with other stuff now, so sorry.
> 
> Oh yeah, cookies with raspberry filling is awesome!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved!
> 
> I don't own Ratigan or his boys , just Isabelle!


	9. Chapter 8

Isabelle sat on the floor in her room, groaning to herself.

 

Good God, how could she do that to him?

 

It has been 2 hours since her confrontation with Ratigan, 2 hours since he grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the wall. The boys checked on her earlier, to see if she was OK. She told them that she was fine and said that they should leave for a while, until everything is calmed down.

 

She saw how he was when she called him a rat, that should have been her first clue. That should have shown her that he was somewhat sensitive about that; she was so stupid to push him.

 

Her grandmother once told her, "You think with that mouth of yours instead of your head."

 

She chuckled humorlessly to herself ,that was exactly what she did.

 

She cringed from the pain in her throat and back, Ratigan was really strong.

 

"Maybe some tea will help." she thought as she got up and quietly left the room to the kitchen

 

As Isabelle poured the tea into her cup, she took it and turned around, running right into someone. She looked up and nearly yelped when she saw it was Ratigan.

 

He was looking somberly at her and then noticed the cup of tea in her hands.

 

"Why are you drinking that?" he asked, never once seeing her drink a cup of the liquid.

 

Isabelle shifted her feet and her ears perked down.

 

"My throat hurts."

 

She watched as Ratigan stiffened, looking down and his ears flattened. He actually looked...guilty. He looked up with sad eyes.

 

"Isabelle, about before...I apologize for my behavior. It’s not in my nature to be violent towards a woman."

 

Isabelle gave him a lopsided smile and waved her hand in a dismissal gesture.

 

"It’s OK, I had it coming."

 

Ratigan looked shocked at her declaration and was about to say something, but Isabelle cut him off.

 

"I saw the way you acted. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

 

She was about to walk off, but cringed suddenly, one of her hands going to her back. Ratigan quickly took her hand and led her to a chair, with himself sitting next to her. He again had that guilty look on his face, but Isabelle pretended she didn't see it.

 

"I guess..." she said "The reason I kept pushing you is because of my friend, Thomas and all the stuff he went through. He never lied to himself, about what he is. I guess I compared him to you."

 

Ratigan looked at her with a frown and folded his hand with a curious expression.

 

"What happened to him?" he asked.

 

Isabelle sighed and looked down at her tea, remembering the horrible things that befell her friend.

 

"Things were a lot worse in my town, worse for rats, I mean. Not only were they considered unequal, they were considered as unclean, as beasts. I remembered I heard that when I was little and I didn't understand. I kept thinking, what was wrong with them? Why were they so bad?"

 

She gave a heavy sigh and continued.

 

"When I first met Thomas, I was 6 six years old and he was the same age as me. I found him huddled behind a tree. I saw he was a rat, but he looked so scared of me and so jittery. I felt such...pity for him, but I also felt protective of him. I felt I needed to protect him."

 

She took a sip of her and continued.

 

"Thomas was an orphan and nobody took care of him. I brought him home and me dad took him in. we became best friends after that. We went everywhere together and did everything together. A lot of the townspeople didn't like us being seen together and they called a lot of awful names. But I didn't care. He was my friend and you always stand by your friends."

 

She gave another heavy sigh and looked down at her cup.

 

"Then, when we were around 12, he got a crush on one of the girls from school. I think her name was Mary-Jane, a really pretty mouse. He wrote her a love letter to her. Then, a couple of days later, he was-”

 

Isabelle suddenly stopped, closing her eyes and a whimper came from her. Ratigan was surprised when he saw tears stream down her face. Being the gentleman, he gave her a handkerchief, which she took to roughly wipe her eyes. Ratigan has stayed silent the entire time, wondering what has made the thief so emotional.

 

She gave him back the handkerchief, took a deep breath and continued her story.

 

"I-I was walking home and I heard someone crying in pain. I was curious, so I went to look a-and I saw Thomas on the ground. He was being kicked and beaten by five mice, all adults. He was curled up in a ball, crying and they were just...kicking him. They were saying things that he was an animal, a beast, that he shouldn't look at girls."

 

She then looked at Ratigan with a sad expression.

 

"Have you ever been so angry that cant even see straight?"

 

Ratigan remembered how bestial he was at the confrontation with Basil at Big Ben and nodded.

 

"That's how I felt when I saw him getting beaten, I felt such rage in me, I felt like I was burning alive. I was crying, but I felt so angry too."

 

She looked down, her ears flattening.

 

"I don't remember anything after that."

 

Ratigan looked at her with confusion, so she continued.

 

"All I remembered was watching Thomas getting beaten and the next thing I knew, I had a shovel in my hand and I was bashing them with it."

 

There was strained silence between the two until Isabelle spoke up.

 

"I must have looked insane, because they were running away from me. I was going to chase after them, but Thomas held me back. I remembered I was screaming at them, I was screaming that I was going to kill them, that I was going them all hell. When they ran off, I helped Thomas up and took him to my grandma's and she patched him up. I went to the back of the house and just cried. I cried for hours, I cried for what they did to my friend."

 

She then looked at Ratigan with a sad smile.

 

"See, Ratigan? You're not he only one with a beast inside of you."

 

She got up with a sigh, heading to the sink, not noticing that Ratigan also got up. She then growled and threw the cup at the wall, shattering it and starling him. She then swiftly turned around, her dual colored eyes filled with rage and sadness, filling up with tears.

 

"You know what really bothered me? What really burned me up?" she said with a tortured voice, "Its that they called him, an animal and a beast!"

 

She shook her head, closing her eyes, making the tears flow down her face.

 

"They were the real animals." she sobbed "They were the real beasts."

 

She suddenly stopped crying when she felt a hand on her cheek. Her eyes opened and she saw Ratigan in front of her with a pitied expression on his face, his long fingers wiping away her tears and stroking her cheek.

 

"I think..." he started to say and then taking a deep breath, "I think that Thomas has an incredible friend to look after him. A beautiful person who cares for him and cries for him. I believe he’s a very lucky rat."

 

Isabelle smiled at his words, noticing that he said the word rat with no malice in his voice. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his hand, her hand keeping it in place. The gesture made Ratigan smile and he continued to stroke her cheek.

 

Suddenly, Ratigan pulled his hand away like he burned, startling Isabelle. He himself looked startled while Isabelle looked at him with confusion.

 

"Ratigan, what’s wrong?"

 

"Forgive me, Isabelle.” he stammered "But...I...I-I have something to do."

 

He then quickly left to his study and slammed the door, his back against it. One of his paws was clutching his chest, breathing heavily.

 

"What’s wrong with me?" he thought "What the devils is wrong with me?"

 

He nearly jumped out of his fur when he heard Isabelle knocking on his door.

 

"Ratigan, are you alright?"

 

He couldn't respond to her, his heart was just thudding in his chest.

 

Why did the thief make him feel like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the outcome of the last chapter. They both feel shitty about what they did and they both tried to apologize to each other, which leads to Isabelle explaining her actions. She a very emotional person and she has a beast in her like Ratigan does. I'm also explaining another reason why she doesn't think of rats like the anyone else does. I hope I didn't make Ratigan too OCC, I just wanted him to comfort her in a way.
> 
> Sorry to you folks who were hoping for Ratigan to explain himself, I probably put that in another chapter.
> 
> I believe stroking someone’s face is a very intimate gesture and Ratigan has such big hands, it works well for him.
> 
> I actually wrote this chapter with an image in my head, its with the last part. I just envisioned Ratigan behind the door holding his chest while Isabelle is on the other side, asking what’s the matter. I always like the "walls between us" pictures, they are very nice.
> 
> Yup, Ratigan is feeling that feeling!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Ratigam, just Isabelle!


	10. Chapter 9-Filler

1

 

Now the boys started noticing the looks that Ratigan and Isabelle gave each other; the knowing looks, the sideways glances and every time their eyes met, they would quickly look away.

 

So, Francis had an idea.

 

One day, they were talking to Isabelle and they saw Ratigan come in and pour himself a cup of wine, so they put Francis plan into action.

 

"Miss Isabelle, why don't you try some wine?" asked Tony.

 

Isabelle made a face and shook her head.

 

"I don't like wine."

 

Francis chuckled, watching from the corner of his eye as the professor took a sip from his cup.

 

"Don't ask her that Tony, she has no taste for finer things. She just puts it in her mouth and swallows."

 

They all jumped when they heard a loud cough and saw Ratigan coughing with wine on his front. Apparently, he heard what Francis said and spit out his wine, coughing and blushing.

 

Francis smiled to himself.

 

Oh yes, the Professor has it bad for Isabelle.

 

2

 

Isabelle walked through Ratigan's lair, her eyes wide as child's as she looked at the fine things that Ratigan has.

 

His home was so big, so she decided to explore it for a bit.

 

Her ears twitched when she heard a noise coming from a door to her left. She put her ear to the door, hearing something like water running. Without thinking, she opened the door and stepped in.

 

The room was a lavishly decorated bathroom and the water she was someone turning on the water, which turned out to be Ratigan.

 

A very naked Ratigan.

 

There was a very awkward silence between the two, until Isabelle shrieked covering her eyes.

 

"Oh my lord, I'm sorry , I'm so sorry."

 

Ratigan was too shocked to say anything, he only tried to cover himself up in embarrassment. Isabelle apologized again and nearly ran out of the room.

 

She covered mouth, blushing from the image of the naked rat, trying very hard to erase.

 

Even if he did look so nice, so oh very nice.

 

3

 

Now, Ratigan knows Isabelle is a pretty mouse and he knows that his thugs know. He also knows that some of them can be quite uncouth , particularly towards women. So he told them (more like threatened), to treat Isabelle with the utmost respect.

 

Unfortunately one day, one of them didn't listen when he smiled and pinched Isabelle's but, making her squeak in surprise. Ratigan saw that and it made his hackles rise in anger. He was about to walk over when Isabelle turned around and kicked the thug in the face.

 

She kicked him three more time until he fell to the floor She then put her foot on his chest and pressed, making him groan in pain.

 

"Now, the next time you touch me like that again, it will be the last thing you ever do."she growled,seeing him nod and gurgle. She then stalked off, leaving the thud on the floor.

 

Ratigan watched her go, his eyebrows raised in interest.

 

Apparently, Isabelle can take care of herself.

 

4

 

Isabelle was baking in Ratigans kitchen and as she waited for the cake to finish, she started to lick the spoon with the frosting on it.

 

Isabelle has a big sweet tooth, so as she licked the spoon she moaned loudly and sucked on it. She just loves the taste of chocolate.

 

She heard the kitchen door open and saw Ratigan walk in. he was looking at her in a strange way, maybe because she was licking the spoon so much.

 

"Hi, want a taste?" she said, holding out the spoon. Ratigan suddenly turned and hit his head against the wall, making Isabelle jump.

 

"Whats wrong?"

 

"Its... nothing." he said between gritted teeth, not letting Isabelle know about his inner battle.

 

 _"Yes, there is something wrong!"_ he yelled in his head _"There is something horribly wrong! Why do you have to be so goddamn cute? You're too damn cute! Am I pervert? Am I a disgusting pervert for thinking that?"_

5

 

"Hey, Ratigan."

 

Ratigan looked up from his reading glasses and saw Isabelle walk into his study, raising an eyebrow as she sat on his desk.

 

"Yes, my dear?"

 

"I was just wondering...about the Diamond Jubilee job."

 

Ratigan's fur bristled at that, that particular job was his greatest failure.

 

"I don't think you did it for the right reason." she continued saying, making Ratigan look at her in confusion.

 

"I beg your pardon?"

 

"What I mean is ,why would you want to be king? Why would you take on all that responsibility?"

 

Ratigan chuckled, taking off his glasses and folding his hand,putting his chin on top of them.

 

"Its all about power, my dear. Its to lord it over Mousedom and to make your own laws."

 

Isabelle wrinkled her nose at that comment.

 

"I still wouldn't like it, I would rather be free then stay in some stuffy castle with an utter amount of rules to follow."

 

Ratigan smiled slyly at her.

 

"You don't want to be a princess, darling?"

 

Isabelle smiled mischievously at him when she suddenly turned around in her seat and put her legs on both sides of his chair, trapping Ratigan with her legs, surprising him.

 

"My dear Professor, if I was a princess, that means I have to follow the rules and stay in one place. In other words, I won't be free and I can't do what I want." she said in a silky tone.

 

Ratigan then smirked and moved forward from between her legs, his face inches from her.

 

"Its a shame, you would have made a fine princess." he said softly, making both of them grin and wondering what the other would be like in royalty.

 

6

 

Isabelle was talking to the trio and Fidget about her hometown one day, specifically about her grandmother.

 

"You couldn't find a more crazy or foul-mouthed woman as her." she chuckled, making the boys laugh. "My Lord, she could say the craziest of sayings, like this one time when it was really hot, she said the most awful thing and it was so hilarious!"

 

"Oh and what was it?"

 

The group looked up and saw Ratigan walk into the room looking at Isabelle, who suddenly looked petrified.

 

"Um, I don't know, its pretty awful and insulting."

 

"Its alright my dear, I wont be too offended."

 

Isabelle looked down, her ears perked down in embarrassment.

 

"She once said...she said...she once said that it was hotter then two rats fuckin in a sock."

 

There was dead silence in the room and Isabelle didn't dare to look up. It was broken by muffled laughter, which then turned to loud bursts of laughter. Surprisingly, it came from Ratigan.

 

His laughter was contagious because Isabelle soon joined and the the boys did. Then, they all started laughing raucously. Isabelle had tears streaming down her face while Fidget was banging the table with his fast. The trio look like they were about to fall to the floor laughing while Ratigan was leaning against the wall, holding his stomach.

 

"Its...Its so wrong!" Isabelle gasped.

 

"Buts its so damn funny!" Ratigan laughed out.

 

For about five minutes they laughed until their ribs started to hurt. Isabelle rubbed her eyes as she hiccuped.

 

"I hope to God you never meet that crazy old lady."

 

7

 

All was calm and normal in Ratigan's hideout today.

 

"Oh come on, Tony, any women can fake an orgasm."

 

Well, not really normal.

 

Isabelle and Tony were talking in the throne room and he was telling her of his latest romantic entanglement.

 

"I don't believe that." Tony said, while Isabelle look at him with irritation.

 

"Tony ,love, let me show you how a woman can fake it."

 

Isabelle closed her eyes and started moaning. Tony just watched with wide eyes and blushed at the show, while Ratigan (who was just passing by) and some other thugs just stood and watched.

 

Isabelle moaned louder and started saying "Yes, Yes!", which made most of the men there very uncomfortable.

 

When she finished, she looked at Tony calmly and said, "See,its that simple?"

 

She then saw the others that were watching and she glared at them.

 

"Hey, shows over. Shoo!"

 

They all hurriedly left, particularly Ratigan. He nearly ran to his room, quickly shutting the door. He panted, nearly groaning from Isabelle like that. He was really embarrassed.

 

Mostly because his pants felt too tight

 

8

 

Ratigan was going to his room fro a good nights sleep when he heard noises coming from Isabelle's room. As he went nearer, he heard small cries and moans. Concerned, he opened the door and saw Isabelle fighting off a nightmare.

 

It was so odd, seeing the volatile and energetic mouse so vulnerable. He didn't like it, he didn't like seeing her like this.

 

He hurried over and tried to shake her awake.

 

"Isabelle...Isabelle...darling, wake up...wake up!"

 

Isabelle's eyes snapped open and suddenly, Ratigan was pushed to the floor, with Isabelle's hand clutching his throat and the other one had a knife in it. She growled at him, with her face contorted in rage.

 

Ratigan didn't say anything or moved, too shocked by her actions. Isabelle breathed deeply and then seemed to wake up, gasping and quickly pulling away from Ratigan, dropping the knife. He then sat up and rubbed his throat, surprised by the thief's strength.

 

"My God, Ratigan I'm so sorry!" she gasped as Ratigan stood up, watching as she picked up the knife and put in under her pillow.

 

"You were sleeping with a knife?" he asked, seeing her nod.

 

"Yes, I usually do. Old habits, I guess."

 

He nodded as he sat next to her.

 

"What were you having a nightmare about?"

 

Isabelle then glared at him with that Valkyrie glare of hers, full of anger and retaliation.

 

"Nothing." she said, her tone stating no argument and no questions. All Ratigan did was nodded and rubber her back to calm her.

 

He'll just wait, for he has secrets of his own.

 

9

 

Isabelle entered Ratigan's room, checking to make sure the Professor wanst there.

 

She giggled as she went in and went to his closet, taking his top hat and cape. She then quickly went tot he sitting room, where the boys and Fidget were.

 

"I cant believe you actually took them." Bill said, a little scared that Ratigan might just walk in.

 

"But I really need to try these on." she said, putting on Ratigan's cape and top hat, making the men snicker.

 

The cape was huge in her, it looked like she was drowning in it. The hat was also too big on her, her ears slipped in and it fell over her eyes, stopping at her muzzle. She looked like a child playing dress up.

 

She pushed the hat back up and then spread the cape dramatically.

 

"I am the greatest criminal mind." she said, making the men laugh loudly. She then pulled the cape up to her eyes.

 

"Don't upset me or you'll get the bell!" she said in a harsh tone, making them all laugh at her impression. Isabelle giggles as the hat fell over her eyes again. When she pulled it back up, she frowned when she saw the boys have petrified looks on their faces.

 

"What? Whats wrong?" she asked, that when she noticed tha large shadow over her and that they were looking behind her. She then sighed and looked at them sullenly.

 

"He's right behind me, isn't he?"

 

They all slowly nodded and with another sigh, she turned to face Ratigan.

 

He didn't look angry at all, he looked more amused by her antics. He bend down to Isabelle's level; and chuckled.

 

"I think my hat is too big for you." he said with a smile, chucking when it fell over her eyes again.

 

10

 

Ratigan walked into his lair, his ears twitching from odd noises. He walked faster, then seeing Isabelle and some of his thugs in front of the wine barrel. He saw that Isabelle has a wooden bat and Tony had a ball in his hand.

 

They were playing baseball.

 

He watched as Tony threw the ball and Isabelle hitting it, sending the ball straight into the throne room; everyone cringing when they heard it break something.

 

Ratigan coughed, getting everyone attention. The thugs flinched and Isabelle just smirked at him.

 

"Wanna try?" she said, holding out the bat to him, making Ratigan look at her disapprovingly.

 

"I have no time fro such childish games." he said huffly, walking off to his study. Isabelle just looked at the thugs with a smirk on her face.

 

"In other words, boys, your boss is too pompous to bat."

 

In a split second, Ratigan was in front of her, glaring.

 

"Give me the bat."

 

Isabelle grinned broadly, giving it to him and telling Tony to give her a ball. The thugs moved away, all trying not to laugh at the sight of a glaring Ratigan with a bat and Isabelle grinning with the ball in her hands.

 

Still grinning, Isabelle threw the ball and with a loud CRACK, Ratigan hit it hard. Everyone watched as the ball flew, hit a corner of a wall and went sailing into another the sewer behind them. Everyone jumped when they heard it hit something and a cat-like yelp. Isabelle cringed as she looked at Ratigan, who looked absolutely horrified.

 

"I think you hit your cat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter is filler. So, here is a 10 clips of Isabelle and Ratigan together and as you could see, there are problems and funny moments. These have nothing to do with the plot whatsoever, just random moments
> 
> 1-With this one, one of the boys make an innuendo joke to see Ratigans reaction and it totally says that hes into Isabelle or it could just be the joke itself.
> 
> 2-Here with Isabelle walking into the wrong room and the wrong time, or is it? I wouldn't mind seeing a naked Ratigan, yeah! I was kinda inspired by an episode of The Nanny, when Fran walked into Mr. Sheffield in the shower.
> 
> 3-Pretty much showing here that Isabelle can handle herself and Ratigan has a polite etiquette with ladies.
> 
> 4-Raitgan having a bit of a moral dilemma within himself and of the cuteness that is Isabelle.
> 
> 5-Isabelle noting about being king and her thoughts on it. Also, some weird flirting happening here.
> 
> 6-My sister was the one that told me about that saying, that one of her friends said it and I was laughing so hard. I was first all WTF and then I was laughing. I don't think Ratigan would be all that insulted, he would probably laugh his ass off. Its too damn funny.
> 
> 7-Totally inspired by the restaurant scene from "When Harry met Sally". Isabelle just doesn't care where she is, she will make her point known and Ratigan is having a bit of a problem.
> 
> 8-A little angsty this one. It also shows that Isabelle is always prepared for the worst and it sometimes can lead to dangerous situations.
> 
> 9-I would want to try Ratigan's clothes, probably will be huge on me. So, we have Isabelle trying them on here. Yes, its a bit childish, but sometime you need to act like a kid to have a healthy life. Ratigan is just amused by the whole thing.
> 
> 10-Lol, I just had to write this. I got this image in my head with Ratigan holding a baseball bat and this clip was made. Yeah, Ratigan wont back down when someone insults him like that and yes, he hit Felicia by mistake in the end. I hate that cat, so its all good for me.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Ratigan or his boys, just Isabelle!


	11. Chapter 10-Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lateness. Life has been weird and hectic. So i,m just gonna post the rest of the chapters. Enjoy!

Isabelle went into Ratigan's throne room, admiring the brightness and vastness of the room.

 

None of the thugs were here today, neither was Fidget. Ratigan was around hi lair somewhere, she couldn't find him.

 

Isabelle knows that Ratigan refers to himself as a professor, but to Isabelle, she reminded him of a count or a duke she read in fairy tales. Maybe it was his persona, his polite manner or suave attitude. The rat was an interesting, if not complex, individual.

 

Isabelle closed her eyes and started to hum a song she heard here in London. It reminded her of the fairy tales she read as a child. Isabelle started to dance as though she had a partner, then began to sing in a clear voice.

 

" _Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember,_

_and a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_across my memory._ "

 

Isabelle continued to dance, remembering how the music went. She imagined herself in a ballroom, dressed like a princess. Her eyes were closed as she danced, not noticing the yellow eyes that were following her.

 

Isabelle danced some more, then started to sing again.

 

" _Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_across my memory_."

 

She suddenly stopped singing when she felt someone take her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Ratigan looking at her with a smile. She squeaked in surprise and embarrassment, blushing and too shocked to say anything. Ratigan then pulled her closer to him, put on hand on the small of her back and the other in his own.

 

He then smiled softly at her and said, "Finish the song, I'll lead."

 

Isabelle's face flushed as she smiled at him and closed her eyes, again the scene again in her minds eye, this time Ratigan was her dancing partner and was dressed as duke. She continued to sing in her clear voice.

 

" _Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember._ "

 

Ratigan swiftly took her in a waltz, dancing to the medley of her voice, silently wishing she would open her eyes. His wish came true as Isabelle's dual-colored eyes opened as she sang the last of the song.

 

" _And a song someone sings._

_Once upon a December_."

 

As she finished, the two rodents started at each other and took a low bow to each other.

 

"Thank you for the dance." Isabelle said, smiling softly. Ratigan smiled back with equal softness.

 

"Thank you for the song." he said, kissing her hand, making the thief blush.

 

She realized that she has to be careful of where she sings next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OMG, this is my favorite chapter! Its another filler chapter, but I just loved it. I was inspired when I was listening to the song "Once upon a December" on my phone (yes, I have kid songs on my phone.) I suddenly got the image of Isabelle and Ratigan dancing in his throne room. So I put here Isabelle is a decent singer and Ratigan dances with her. Squeeee!
> 
> To those who don't know, the song is from the cartoon movie "Anastasia", gotta love the song!
> 
> I don't own Ratigan or the song, just Isabelle! Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 11

Ratigan walked over to Isabelle's room, wondering how she is feeling today.

 

In the moths she's been here, they have been getting closer, talking for hours of numerous of things in his study. Also, Ratigan started noticing some aspects of Isabelle's personality.

 

She loves sweet, particularly cookies.

 

Her right ear twitches before she hits someone.

 

She loves to read fairy-tales and adventure books.

 

She loved the color purple.

 

She absolutely loathes the color pink.

 

He found out about the pink thing when one day she decided to humor him and wore a blue dress. When he pointed out the pink one, she glared at it so hard that he thought she would set it on fire with her glare.

 

He finally reached Isabelle door, forgetting that he was supposed to knock and went in.

 

"Isabelle, I-"

 

His sentence was cut off when he saw that she was putting on a shirt. But it wasn't her state of dress that stopped him from speaking, it was the sight of her back.

 

It was covered with long white scars; like whip scars.

 

They were both silent, shocked by the others entrance. Isabelle then pulled the shirt closer to her, her ears pinned back and she growled.

 

"Get out."

 

Ratigan regained his composure and tried to speak.

 

"Isabelle-"

 

I said Get Out!" she screamed, grabbing a vase and throwing it at him, making him cry out and shutting the door, hearing the glass break. He then heard Isabelle starting to cry and he sadly decided to go back to his own room, thinking that she needs her space.

 

"But those scars." he thought "My God, those scars."

 

He couldn't get those scars out of his mind

 

Later the day, Ratigan was in his room, reading a book. He sighed as he put it down, deciding to get ready fro bed. Isabelle hasn't come out of her room for hours, he was concerned about what happened to her this afternoon, particularly the way she reacted when he saw her back. He grimaces, remembering how ugly they looked on her.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard frantic knocking at his door. Usually, Fidget was the one who knocked like that, so he got up with a huff and swiftly opened the door, about to yell at the bat. So, he was very surprised when he saw its was a teary-eyed Isabelle in a nightgown.

 

"It hurts." she moaned "It hurts."

 

She walked forward, suddenly collapsing. He caught her in his arms, falling to the floor with her.

 

"It hurts." she moaned again, making Ratigan tilt her chin to look at him.

 

"What hurts? What hurts, darling?"he asked, wondering what put her in this current state. Then, he saw her suddenly cringed and he understood. He tore open the back of her nightgown and saw her scars were red and looked inflamed. He quickly took her in his arms and carried her to his bed. She started to wheeze as more tears fell down her face.

 

"Its hurts." she repeated as Ratigan got in bed with her, holding her close. He said soothing words to her and rubbed her arms, trying not to touch her back. He wasn't used to this; comforting someone, but he knows Isabelle need this. He was actually a little frightened, seeing her in this state. She looked too vulnerable, too...weak.

 

"Please..." she moaned as she looked up at him "Please...make it stop."

 

Ratigan just stared at her with sad eyes, hating seeing er like this. The next hing he did was something he didn't understand he did it, it just felt like the right thing.

 

He took her face in his hands and kissed her on his lips.

 

Isabelle made a surprised noise, but she then melted in to the kiss, putting herself closer to him. Ratigan tasted something like sweets and tears on her lips. He kissed her with softness, although every fiber in his being wanted to kiss her with all the passion he had.

 

When he finally released her lips, she gave him a thankful smile and then slumped against his chest unconscious, exhausted from her ordeal.

 

Ratigan just looked at her with pity as he held her close in his arms. He decided that he will ask her tomorrow what just happened as he soon joined her in his slumber.

 

Isabelle woke up the next morning, her eyes were hurting and she noticed the sheets looked different from hers. They actually looked like Ratigan's sheets.

 

She suddenly sat up, the events of last night flowing into her mind.

 

Her scars were hurting, as they sometimes do, except this time, it was really painful. For some odd reason, she came to Ratigan and he actually comforted, he even kissed her. Her ears perked down as her fingers went to her lips, they were still tingling from last night.

 

She sighed as she looked around, noticing that the large rat wasn't in his room.

 

She decides its time, its time to tell him why she left Clear-water...and about Norman.

 

Ratigan was in the dining room, drinking some wine when he suddenly felt someone snatch the glass from his hand.

 

He turned and was surprised to see Isabelle, who took a sip of the wine and made a face from the taste. She then put the glass down and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

 

"Lets go to your study, I have something stronger."she said, then leaving the room. Ratigan quickly followed her and saw her pouring whiskey into two cups. She then sat down a chair and watched as Ratigan sat on the chair for his desk.

 

"I have a story to tell?"she said, taking her glass "Will you listen?"

 

Ratigan looked at her, then taking his own glass and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have some conflict! So, here a look at Isabelle's person with her scars, which are long whip scars on her back. She's very self-conscious about them, which is the reason she reacted like that with Ratigan. Isabelle's scars are deep and at time, she gets a really and soreness with them and it hurts her badly. I put that Ratigan sort of softened with Isabelle, yet he's not used to comforting someone. So, the next chapter, Isabelle is going to explain to Ratigan how she got those scars and why she really left Clearwater.
> 
> Isabelle is sort of based on me, with her favorite color being purple and hating the color pink. I really hate the color pink! Why? Because its too damn girly!
> 
> I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	13. Chapter 12

Isabelle took a sip of her whiskey and started to talk.

 

"As I said before, my father died when I was 10 and my mother was in shambles. She really loved my father, I think she almost worshiped him. Anyway, about a year later, my mother remarried to a preacher named Norman. God, I hated that man."

 

She took another sip and sighed.

 

"He was such an utter bastard. He was a control freak and he was cruel. He worked my mother like a servant and he always belittled her. He kept saying that it was God's work. He didn't like me at all. He said that a woman's place was in the house, tending to her man's need, that there was no need for education. I hated that sonofabitch , but I followed his rules for a awhile, mostly for my mothers sake. But, I still rebelled against him, like reading and wearing pants."

 

She then chuckled and looked at Ratigan with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

"I even made love to a boy when I was fourteen to rebel against him."

 

Noticing Ratigan's shocked look, she hastily continued.

 

"He was one of the boys that was a son of another preacher. He looked nice enough and all the girls flocked to him. But...he was an awful lover. He was so boring...I even told him that."

 

Ratigan gave her an bemused expression and he chuckled.

 

"You actually told that boy he was boring?"

 

When Isabelle nodded, Ratigan gave a loud laugh. It definitely sounded like something she would do.

 

"Anyway..." she said, getting his attention, "The real turning point was when I was 16. I spend the day with Thomas, as usual. He was living with my Grandmothers at that time. When I cam back home, Norman started giving me a lecture about demons and infidels and all that shit. Then he said because Thomas was a rat, he was one. He then forbade me from ever seeing him again."

 

Isabelle was then silent, biting her lip.

 

"You could imagine how that made me feel."

 

Ratigan nodded gravely, knowing the situation with rats and her friend's turmoil was a touchy subject for her.

 

"Well, I got very angry and I...spat in his face and told him to go to hell."

 

Isabelle sighed and went on.

 

"He then grabbed me by my hair and dragged me outside. I was kicking and screaming, but he was stronger then me. He then tied me to a tree and ripped up the back of my shirt. I didn't know what he was doing until I heard the crack of the whip. He said he was going to beat me into submission, that I'm now going to listen to his every word. That's when he started to whip me.

 

There was another silence until Isabelle extended her hand.

 

"Give me the bottle."

 

Ratigan silently gave it to her and watched as she opened it and took four big gulps. She then coughed as she set it down.

 

"I didn't scream."

 

She looked at her hands, suddenly feeling very tired from the memories.

 

"I didn't scream once. I somehow knew that if I did, that will mean he won, he beat me. I didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction...so I didn't scream."

 

She sighed as she rubbed her temples.

 

"It felt like hours, but it was only 15 minutes. Afterward he just left me hanging there for about three hours, just bleeding everywhere. I only got down because Thomas cut me down and he took me to grandmothers. She fixed me up, but they never healed properly, so they at times hurt. The worst part was that my mother never came to see, she never came to help. She did absolutely nothing."

 

She took another sip from her glass and had a sad expression on her face.

 

"After I healed, I had to get out of Clearwater. Too many things were happening and just wanted to leave. And Thomas, dear sweet Thomas, left with me. It was mostly so he could watch over me. Bless his good heart.

 

Well, we stayed in Texas for a couple of years, stealing what we could, mostly not to starve. We stayed with my cousin, Abigail. She lived in another town, a town that didn't have violence like ours did. Then, one day, we got a letter from a cousin, Neil. He grew up in Clearwater with us, but got sent to London for a boarding school. He's really smart, a genius actually. He was the one that actually started this whole thieving team and all and he's pretty damn good at it. He said that we should get over here and start it here. So, me, Thomas and Abby went on a ship, came here and started this business."

 

Isabelle said all this with a smile, then her face turned dark.

 

"I wish I could say I got over it, but I didn't. I have nightmare and as you saw yesterday, my scars sometimes hurt. I first used to drink to cope, but that didn't help...at all. I also don't think any man would want me because of my scars. You know, damaged goods."

 

She then looked straight at Ratigan with a piercing gaze and a serious expression on her face.

 

"You know, one of the reasons I became a thief is not only for money, but also the freedom I feel. I need to be free; I would rather die then be caged again."

 

The two rodents sat in silence, contemplating the information that has been said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the explanation for Isabelle's scars along with her traumatic ordeal. I named her stepfather Norman after Norman Bates, the killer in the film, Psycho. He's also based on Reverend Harry Powell from the film "The Night of the Hunter", hence the preacher angle. As you can see, he's a total dick
> 
> I originally wanted her to do something violent against Norman, but then I thought that she will just want to leave and she wont look back. He will come back in a another story, short of spin off from this story.
> 
> As you can see, she always got Thomas back and he got hers. Thomas, her best friend, is there to help her and will follow her to hell and back.
> 
> I also put in Isabelle's need for freedom and refusing to be cage. I also put in that she used to be an alcoholic. The only reason shes drinking now is because it hard as hell for her talk about it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the angst! Ratigan isn't mine, but Isabelle is!


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smutty situations.

Ratigan stayed quiet as he let the information sink in. He sighed as he put his cup down (which he never took a sip of) and took Isabelle's hand in his won.

 

"I think...you are one of the most remarkable woman I have ever met." he said "I don't think its your fate to die in a cage."

 

Isabelle looked at him with wide eyes and she blushed darkly as she bit her lip. She started to stand up, but groaned as she swayed on her fee. Apparently, the alcohol affected her sense of balance. She didn't fall forward as Ratigan got up and held her up.

 

She looked up at Ratigan, holding her arms and stared at him with an odd expression the rat couldn't decipher. Then, to his utter surprise, she reached up and placed her lips on his own.

 

Ratigan was too shocked to do anything at first, but he then pulled away when he felt her tongue run over his bottom lip.

 

"Isabelle...no you're drunk." he said breathlessly, surprised by her forwardness. He tried to pull away, but Isabelle pulled him back by the front of his jacket.

 

"Hey, I wanted this ever since I first saw you in that ballroom."she said in a low tone, a flush going over her face. Ratigan's face also flushed as he averted his eyes, for he thought the exact same thing. Isabelle then grabbed his face and made him look at her.

 

"Padriac." she whispered "Claim me."

 

That set him off like a bomb.

 

He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her forward, his lips smashing against hers. He groaned when she responded in the same way.

 

Isabelle jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands going into his hair. The tongues and mouths clashed against each other; it was almost like they were trying to devour the other. With a growl, Ratigan carried Isabelle to his desk, swiping everything off with his arm and placing her on it. Their mouths still haven't separated as they tried to take each others clothes off.

 

Isabelle took put the buckle of his opera cape, making it fall to the floor. She tried to take off his jacket, only making Ratigan huff in impatience, separating for a moment as he took it off, along with his cravat. His lips came back to hers as he nearly rips her shirt off, with her moaning as his thumbs run over her covered breasts. He groaned loudly when her foot went between his legs, and rubbed the bulge that was growing there. Their tongues were stilling dueling with each other, saliva coming out of the sides of their mouths.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The two tried to ignore it as Isabelle started opening Ratigan's shirt and he tried to slide her pants off. The knock became more insistent and this time, Fidgets voice was heard.

 

"Boss, Boss, I need to tell you something important."

 

With a growl, Ratigan pulled away from Isabelle, talking in her features. Her glazed eyes, her flushed face and her swollen lips looked so endearing to him. She looked at him with a pleading look, while he just gave her a small smile. He gave her a soft kiss and with a sigh, got up and opened the door.

 

"What?" he yelled at Fidget, who just looked at him puzzlement. He didn't understand the bats expression until he realized his state of dress and how unkempt he looked. He mentally kicked himself as he glared at Fidget.

 

"What is it, Fidget?" he asked more calmly.

 

"Boss, its Basil. He knows you're alive, he knows you're trying to get back in business."

 

Ratigan growled to himself; of all times for that miserable detective to blunder in. Ratigan then nodded and looked at Fidget.

 

"Fine, Fidget. I will keep that in mind." he said, watching the bat nod and walking away. He closed the door and sighed, putting his forehead against it. The haze of lust was fading and he could think clearer now. Even though he wanted nothing more then to ravish Isabelle on his desk, he cannot do that to her while she's drunk. It would be very...uncouth of him to. He took a deep breath and turned around.

 

"Isabelle, I believe that..."

 

His sentence trailed off when he saw that Isabelle was fast asleep on his desk. He sighed and shook his head, smiling as walked over to her.

 

"Just as well." he murmured as he took Isabelle in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He gently put on the mattress and pulled the blankets over her. He then smiled as he kissed her cheek.

 

"Sweet dreams, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, I finally put some loving in here. Something I really wanted to do and also was inspired by a Ratigan porn pic I accidentally found on the internet...yeah.
> 
> Yup, Isabelle and Ratigan wanted each other from the first chapter, LOL. However, its all just passion here, no sense of direction.
> 
> Yup, Basil is on the case to get Ratigan...again.
> 
> I have seen some fanfics with Ratigan raping someone, and I don't like it. For one thing, I think rape is an even worse act then murder, but also I font think he's like that. Ratigan is a villain and such a bastard, but he's a polite bastard and a gentleman. Raping someone is something you don't do when you are a gentleman. Sorry if you don't agree with me, buts that's how I feel. Its the reason why I don't put Ratigan taking advantage of Isabelle like that, its not polite.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan or Fidget, just Isabelle!


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning, Ratigan was in the dining room reading the newspaper when he suddenly heard a groan. He looked to the side and saw Isabelle walking towards him, rubbing her head. He guess it was a hangover from the whiskey she drank last night.

 

"Morning." she moaned, with him nodding at her. She put her hand on his shoulder, giving him a lopsided smile.

 

"Umm, I'm sorry I took advantage of you last night." which made Ratigan chuckle to himself. She was worried that she took advantage of him?

 

It was almost laughable.

 

A squeeze on his shoulder brought him back to earth and noticed that Isabelle looked nervous.

 

"Ratigan...I can't stay here."

 

Ratigan sighed as he silently nodded. He didn't want to let her go, but he cannot hold her down, he cannot cage her. She wasn't even his prisoner, she could leave anytime she wanted.

 

He got up to his full height and took her hands in his.

 

"Lets not think of this as goodbye. Only farewell." he said, kissing her hands, making her blush.

 

"Well, if you ever need to hire a thief, just contact me." she said, making Ratigan smile and nod.

 

"I'll keep that in mind." he said, releasing her hands. Isabelle smiled back and then walked back to her room, ready to go home.

 

Isabelle had her bag slung over her shoulder as she headed to the door. She then saw the trio and Fidget at the doorway, looking a little sad. She grinned at them.

 

"Aw, boys, I wouldn't leave with out saying goodbye."

 

She looked at Fidget, who looked shyly at her from under his hat and with a laugh, she scooped the bat in her arms and have him a hug. He first looked shocked, but then smiles at the thief and hugged her back.

 

She lets go of Fidget and then hugs Francis, who took the cigar out of his mouth as he hugged her.

 

"Goodbye, Poppet."he said, making her smile softly. She formed a sort of bond with the older mouse, she had an almost fatherly affection for him.

 

She then hugged Bill, who looked really sad that she was leaving.

 

"Do you really have to go,Miss Isabelle?"he asked, making her smile broadly. Even after all this time, he was so polite to her.

 

She nodded and said "Yes, Bill, I gotta get home. Don't worry, I still come over to see you guys."

 

Bill nodded, still looking a little sad. Isabelle then hugged Tony, who looked a little nervous when pulled away.

 

"So..Isabelle...i was wondering...are you...with anyone right now?" he asked, stuttering a bit.

 

Isabelle then grinned broadly as she stood up to her full height.

 

"Actually, Tony love, I'm with someone now."

 

Tony looked surprised and then suspicious.

 

"With who?" he asked incredulously.

 

She smiled and then saw Ratigan passing through.

 

"Excuse me,Ratigan, could you come over here for a minute, please?"

 

Ratigan nodded and came over, noticing the mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

"Well, what is-MPHM!: he sentence was cut off when Isabelle grabbed his cravat and smashed their lips together, inciting a gasp from the boys. Ratigan then made a surprised when she forced her tongue in, ravishing his mouth. She then pulled away, licking her lips.

 

"Thanks for the yummy meal, Ratigan." she whispered with a devious smile and she then looked at the boys, grinning at their opened mouth expressions.

 

"Well, see you soon, boys!" she exclaimed and then with a laugh, ran out of the room. Tony then gave a wail, looking very depressed. The others just patted his back, feeling kinda sorry for him.

 

Ratigan just stood in place in shock, then a broad smile crossed his face.

 

He can't wait to see the vivacious thief again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the end of Part 1 of Into the Night, now we are going into the second part, Twilight. In that part, there will be robberies, new meetings, singing, revelations and smut! So be prepared, folks!
> 
> Yup, so Ratigan lets her go because if you truly love something, you would set it free.
> 
> So, here's a few things that I didn't put in the earlier chapters. Francis looks older then the other two, so I believe hes the oldest, and I think he will have a daughterly affection for Isabelle. He calls her Poppet, which is cute. I'm thinking of putting a story when he gets reminded of his own daughter, but she died and Isabelle is helping him feel better. Its kinda of a cute concept.
> 
> With Bill, its just as a friend, hes mostly going to miss her baking. He loved her cookies.
> 
> I guess with Tony, you could see that he had a bit of a crush on Isabelle, but he realizes that Ratigan is with her, which depresses him and scares him a bit, not good to have a crush on your bosses girl. Poor Tony, I almost feel sorry for him. Why Isabelle did that? She pretty much saying that "He's mine, all mine!"
> 
> She gets long with Fidget just fine, nuff said.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first part and stay tuned! I don't own Ratigan or the boys, just Isabelle!

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is my first ever Great Mouse Detective story, so please be kind to me. Inspired by nostalgia and the wonderful WingsOfASong fanfics on the dear Professor, I decided to make my own.
> 
> Ratigan is a bitch to right, trying so damn hard to keep him in character. So, here is an intro to my OC, Isabelle, who is thief and has no idea she is dancing with London's most famous criminal, I will later put why along with her origin. I looked up the info with the name, thinking that Ratigan would probably want to impress Isabelle. I really geeked out when I found out his first name was Padraic, which is an Irish name. Ratigan is Irish, squeeeeeee! The reason that Ratigan looks at her funny when she says "bollocks" is because its another way of saying Fuck and apparently lady's do not swear.
> 
> My OC, Isabelle, I,m trying not to put as a Mary-Sue, so just bear with me and if I has really shitty reediting, I'm sorry about that too.  
> His story will be divided into three parts; Sunrise, Twilight and Nightfall (My god, they sound like the twilight series.), so this will be a long story.
> 
> LISTEN UP, THIS IS A MATURE STORY, WHICH MEANS THERE WILL BE VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE AND SMUT! I know this is a Disney film, but this is a fanfiction, which means I can do what I want!
> 
> I don't own GMD except for Isabelle and comments are loved!


End file.
